


The Cookie Officer

by foreveryours_1d



Series: Little Liam's Adventures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Liam is Derek and Stiles's Son, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nice Peter, Parent Derek, Parent Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_1d/pseuds/foreveryours_1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott keeps taking the cookies Stiles makes, even though Stiles keeps telling him to save some for the rest of the pack. Liam, noticing how his uncle keeps ignoring his daddy, takes matter into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cookie Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from my boyfriend about Liam being Derek and Stiles' son and him like doing really funny things as a kid. So I really hope you guys enjoy these little stories.
> 
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes. I finished this at 3am and I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.

Stiles had just finished making cookies for the pack with his 5 year old son, Liam. Stiles knew he had a couple of hours before Derek came home from the station, and at least another hour after that before the pack were supposed to come over for training, so Stiles decided it was time to take a nap. After cleaning up the supplies he used to make the cookies, he turned to his son and asked, “Hey pup, wanna take a nap before the pack gets home?” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at how excited his son looked at the prospect of taking a nap with his daddy. “Nap time daddy?! Can I cuddle against your tummy?”  Stiles couldn’t help but smile fondly at his son, knowing how much listening to the baby’s heartbeat calmed Liam down. “Of course bub, go on upstairs and meet me in your papa’s and I’s room. I’ll be right up.” Stiles just shook his head at his son’s retreating back. He headed back to the kitchen, where he tried to find a place to hide the cookies before the pack came over, knowing that Scott would eat all of the cookies once he got his hands on them. Once he found a place he deemed safe enough for the cookies, he made his way to his and his husband’s room, where his son was happily waiting for his daddy. Once Stiles got settled under the covers, Liam wasted no time in cuddling up against his stomach. Ever since Stiles found out he was pregnant four months ago, Liam had taken it to cuddle up against his daddy’s tummy to listen to his baby sister’s/brother’s heartbeat whenever he got the chance. Stiles couldn’t help the fond look that grazed his face as he looked down at his son whispering to his belly. Lulled by his son’s voice, Stiles allowed sleep to overtake him.

 

*

Liam woke up from his nap with his daddy when he sensed that his papa had come home. Making sure not to wake his daddy up, Liam got up from the bed, as quietly as a five year old could manage, and made his way downstairs to greet his papa. “PAPA!” Liam raced down the rest of the stairs and straight into his papa’s awaiting arms. Derek just laughed at how energetic his son was, which only meant; “Did you take a nap with daddy, bub?” Liam can only nod excitedly. “Mhm. We took a nap after we made cookies. He was really tired, so he’s still sleeping.” Derek laughed, “Did he hide them from your Uncle Scott?” Derek knew how much it bothered Stiles that Scott always ate the cookies without saving any for the pack. “Papa, will Uncle Scott eat the cookies again? I want daddy to be able to eat cookies as well.” Derek couldn’t help the bubble of pride at seeing his son sticking up for his dad. “I’m sure your uncle will be on his best behavior. Now, how about we go grab some cookies before we wake your dad up before the pack gets here?” Derek had barely finished with his sentence and Liam was already racing to the kitchen in search for the cookies. After they got their cookies and milk, Derek left Liam in the kitchen while he went upstairs to wake his husband up, since the pack was set to arrive within the next 10 minutes.

 

Once Liam was sure that his papa was in his room with daddy, Liam decided to make sure that his Uncle Scott would learn to listen to his daddy when his daddy told him to stop eating the cookies and save some for the rest of the pack. Liam was glad that his daddy taught him a few tricks and this one was one of his favorites to watch his daddy do, so he always paid extra attention to this spell. Once he was sure that everything was in place and that he performed the spell correctly, he headed to the living room where he could see both of his father’s sitting down on the couch. He got up on the couch and laid next to his papa and cuddled up next to him.

 

*

When the pack arrived, Stiles could see the moment Scott realized that Stiles made cookies. “Bro, you made cookies?!” Stiles couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his brother’s antics. That man was too much of a puppy for his own good. “Yes Scott, I made cookies **for the pack.** And I hid them, so don’t even bother.” Scott looked like someone had killed his puppy at the mention that Stiles hid the cookies. “Why would you do that?” Stiles huffed, “Because bro, you always eat all the cookies and never save any for the others.” Scott truly looked confused. “It’s true babe, you do tend to forget that there are others in the pack and you do tend to eat them all.” Scott looked betrayed, while Allison at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish at her confession. “If I promise not to eat them all, can I go and get them and bring them out here? I know you hid them in the pantry. I can smell them.” Scott looked so hopeful, that Stiles just signed and relented. “Fine, go and get them Scott. But so help me god if you eat them all before bringing them out, I will put mountain ash in your food.” Everyone knew better than to argue with their Alpha’s mate, especially when he’s pregnant. Scott actually looked scared for his life, and promised to bring all the cookies intact.

 

The entire time the exchange was going on, Peter noticed how quiet Liam was and he knew the kid was up to something but before he could question his grandson, a loud yelp came from the kitchen. Worried that something happened to Scott, everyone ran into the kitchen to see what was going on. But when they got to kitchen, the sight before them was not what any of them were expecting. What they were expecting was some sort of attack, not Scott standing in front of the pantry with this confused look on his face, that once the shock wore off, the entire pack erupted into laughter. “It’s not funny! I can’t get the cookies. It’s like I’m being blocked from the pantry. And the only thing that can keep out werewolves from something is mountain ash. Stiles, did you put mountain ash in front of the pantry to keep me out?” Scott looked so betrayed, that everyone just started laughing harder. Once Stiles calmed down and was able to talk, he looked at his brother and answered, “Nah bro. You know how much it annoys me that you won’t listen to me, but I woke up about five minutes before you guys arrived. Liam woke up as soon as Derek arrived, so I don’t know who could’ve put down mountain ash. Although, I don’t see any… wait a minute. Liam, is there something you want to tell us?” Stiles turned to his son, who was giggling behind grandpa. “Liam?” Derek asked, wondering what was going on and why his son wouldn’t stop giggling.

 

Once Liam got his giggling under control, he walked up to where his fathers’ were standing near his Uncle Scott. He looked at his papa, and asked to be picked up, before he started talking. “Well, when daddy and I finished baking the cookies, we were going to take a nap but he mentioned how he was going to do something in the kitchen before coming to nap and I just knew he was going to hide the cookies since Uncle Scott likes to eat them all without sharing. So when papa got home and we got some cookies and milk, and after he went upstairs to wake up daddy he left me in the kitchen to finish my cookies, so when I was sure that papa was still with daddy, I decided to help daddy out, since papa is always telling me that I need to help daddy out a lot since he’s caring my baby brother or sister. I decided to do the spell that I like watching daddy do, so Uncle Scott couldn’t get to the cookies so daddy could have some.” Everyone was staring at Liam by the time he finished explaining himself. “Baby, what was the spell you did that you like watching your daddy do?” Peter had to ask, although he had an idea of exactly what spell he was talking about. “You know, the one that daddy always does, the one with the black sand.” At that, everyone started laughing again. “Oh pup, you never seize to amaze me.” Stiles said looking at his son with a look of utter pride. “So I’m not in trouble?” Liam asked snuggling further into his papa’s neck. “No bub, you’re not in trouble.” Derek reassured his son. “Am I that bad at eating all the cookies that my own nephew used mountain ash to keep me away from them?” Scott looked around the room, at his pack with a look of pure horror. “Yes.” Everyone answered at the same time. “Jesus, I’m sorry. But can someone please get the cookies out of the pantry, since I can’t get to them?” Scott was starting to pout, so Derek moved to get the cookies; “Derek you can’t get-“ Scott had to stop his sentence, when he noticed that Derek was actually able to get the cookies from the pantry. “What the- how did you get past the barrier?!” Scott was looking frantic and it spurred everyone into another fit of uncontrollable laughter. “Uncle Scott, its papa. I wouldn’t keep him away from cookies. He shares with everyone.” Liam giggled at how silly his uncle was. That confession made Scott falter and look at his nephew in a whole new light, which only made everyone laugh harder.

 

“Oh god-Stiles! You’ve turned my nephew against me!” Scott looked at his brother, wearing the most affronted look. “Nope, I did nothing. It is not my fault my son is smart and thought of a solution to your cookie eating problems.” Stiles beamed, showing how truly proud of his son he was. Scott meeped and looked at Liam, waiting to see if his nephew would say something about the incident. “It’s okay Uncle Scott. I still love you.” Liam finished his statement by smacking a kiss on his uncle’s cheek. “Looks’ like we have our very own cookie police officer.” John fondly stated, from where he was standing next to his husband, Peter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[My Safe Haven](boricua-mami94.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I don't know what I just wrote. But I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know I haven't updated Ohana Means Family and I keep writing different stories, but I just haven't had any luck with writing a new chapter and I'm very sorry about that. But I hope that the other stories I've written are actually good.


End file.
